


Sammy's Fort

by LucifersForkedTongue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersForkedTongue/pseuds/LucifersForkedTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam builds a fort while Dean is away. When he gets back they decide to play in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Fort

The first thing Dean noticed as he walked into the apartment was the lack of cushions on the couch. Raising an eyebrow, he made his way down the hall to his shared room with Sam.

John was away hunting down a vampires nest with a friend, so it was taking a bit longer. Having some extra cash, and not knowing how long this job would take, he got a small apartment that only had a slight odor, instead of the usual crumbly motel rooms that reeked of mold and cat piss.

"Sammy?" Dean called in confusion.

He heard a giggle from the far end of the hall coming from their room. Smiling slightly, he walked up to the door and pushed it open a bit with the toe of his boot.

"Sam?"

Another giggle, but louder now.

His eyes scanned the room landing on a large shape on the right side of the room. The chairs, from the kitchen table, forming a square holding up a white sheet from their now naked bed. Hanging from the sides, were all of the collective blankets throughout the apartment, save the ones from John's room, heaven forbid they got caught going into there.

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him, looking curiously at the mound.

"Sammy" he paused, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "What are you doing?"

Sam's head peeks out from in-between a gap in the blankets, grinning from ear to ear, the brightness of it lighting up his eyes. Dean can't hold back the full blown smile now. He loved when Sammy was happy; he lived for that gorgeous smile, he lived to make his baby brother happy.

The smile carries in the ring of Sam's voice "I made a fort" he lifts up a corner "wanna come in?"

Dean shakes his head at his brother's childishness, but toes his boots off anyway and makes his way to the fort.

Sam and Dean realized that they were in love for about a year now. After mush coaxing from Sam, Dean finally gave up feeling guilty. Because why shouldn't he be the one who gets to love Sammy this way? He has already been so much else to him for sixteen years.

Dean ducked under the sheets, crawling inside. His hands met the well-worn cushions from the couch as he made his way inside. Lying down across from Sam, propping himself up on the pillows that were stolen from their bed.

"And you call me a child Sammy, aren't you a little old to be making forts?" Dean teased.

Sam pouts, moving closer to Dean, poking him in the chest as he teased back "Aren't you a little old to be fucking your little brother?"

Dean laughs, smirking "Sammy, I'm a little too related to you to be fucking you"

Sam moves to straddle De's hips, bending down so his lips are ghosting over Dean's whispering "I don't hear you complaining when my mouth is around your cock"

Dean groaned, gripping the back of Sam's head pulling him down into a hard kiss, bucking into his little brother.

Sam grinds back against Dean, breaking the kiss to sit up and take of his shirt. Dean runs his hands up the expanse of Sam's smooth naked stomach, around to his waist flipping their positions.

"De" Sammy whimpered, underneath Dean tugging at his shirt helplessly "too many clothes"

Dean smirks down at his baby brother, teasingly rolling a nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"So impatient, baby boy."

Dean shucks of his own shirt, maneuvering himself so he can easily take of his pants and boxer briefs. He crawls between firm legs licking up the denim clad bulge against Sam's zipper. Sam chords his fingers through his big brothers hair, bucking into his mouth biting his bottom lip.

"T...Take'em off, please De" Sam whimpers, looking down at Dean through half lidded eyes.

"Alright, alright" he chuckled at Sam's neediness, slipping the zipper between his teeth pulling it down. Thumb working open the button. Dean brings his head up to lick at Sammy's waist line before pulling pants and underwear completely off.

As soon as they were both completely naked he felt Sam tug at his hair, bringing him up into a heated kiss, that was all tongue and teeth.

Dean pressed himself flush against his baby boy, rubbing their cocks together, letting out a low groan that Sammy swallowed. Snaking a hand between them, Dean grabbed both of their cocks, pumping them slowly earning a porn star worthy moan from Sam.

"More De, please" Sam cried out as he thrusted into Dean's hand clenching at his shoulders.

"I got you Sammy, just relax" Dean growled, licking along Sam's neck sucking at the pulse point, Sam gasped arching into him. Slowly making his was down Sam's torso kissing and licking only encouraged by his little brothers breathless gasps and moans.

Placing his hands firmly on Sam's hips, he kneeled between strong legs licking the shaft of Sam's dick from root to tip, before taking all of it into his mouth, swallowing around the head. Fisting his hand into Dean's short hair Sam whimpers, as he feels wet heat engulf his aching cock. Sam tried bucking into Dean's mouth, but the bruising grip Dean Hand on his hips made him stay still.

"Please De I need you" He looked down at Dean, pupils blown wide from lust "need you inside me big brother please."

Dean growled, claiming Sammy's mouth in a sloppy kiss, while stroking a thumb over the head of Sam's cock. Dean pulls reluctantly away from his baby boy's mouth, pressing to fingers to Sam's mouth.

"Suck" He orders, voice lowered from his arousal.

Sammy was all too happy to oblige, sucking the long thick digits into his mouth licking around them. Dean moaned softly at the sight of his baby brother sucking his fingers, like it was his cock. He slowly pumped Sam's cock, running his thumb over the slit, collecting the precum to use as lube pumping his fist hard around Sammy.

"Okay baby, enough" Sam lets Dean's fingers go with a laud slipping sound.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat, licking at Sam's bottom lip asking for entrance, trailing wet fingers down his side.

"Wrap your legs around my waist Sammy" Dean husks out, before plunging his tongue into Sam's mouth. As soon as his little brother's legs are around him, Dean trace his fingers along Sam's puckered hole, teasing the rim before sliding them inside, earning a whimper from Sam. Slowly working his finger into his brother Dean ghosts his hand over Sam's impossibly hard length.

"De, please..n..need more" Sammy chokes out, riding Dean's fingers as they rubbing merciless against his prostate.

"What do you need baby boy? Tell me" Dean answers, thrusting his fingers in harder, gripping Sam's cock around the base slowly stroking.

"I need you De, pl..please f..fuck me now"

"Anything you want Sammy" Dean pulls out his fingers, kissing and biting up Sam's chest rolling a hard nipple between his teeth, before resting his forehead against Sam's. Lining himself up with his little brothers entrance before thrusting completely into Sam with one sharp motion.

"Dean" Sammy screams out Dean's name, clawing at his shoulders, digging the heels of his feet into his big brothers ass, pulling him so they were flush together. Dean set a harsh pace, pounding into his baby brother, just the way he knew Sammy liked.

"Fu..fuck, De touch me" Sam arched into Dean, his cock trapped between their hard stomachs. Dean leaned back, gripping Sam's hip hard enough to leave bruises, but both of them were too far gone to care. Dean reached between them, grabbing Sammy's hot length pumping Sam in time with his thrusts.

The only sounds in the room were Sam's incoherent screams, and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as Dean drove in harder, fucking Sam into the make shift bed.

"De..Dean, I..I'm so..close" Sammy pants, thrusting back against Dean, matching his thrusts.

"That's it, cum for me baby boy" Dean grunts, smirking at how fucked out Sammy looked, to long hair in knots, they'd have to brush out later, bangs matted with sweat to his forehead.

Dean's thrusts become sporadic, losing their rhythm as he got closer to his own orgasm. Pumping Sammy harder now, twisting his hand along the head of Sammy's dick.

Then with a hoarse cry of Dean's name, Sammy lost it, cumming hard onto their chests.

Dean held Sammy's hips in a vice grip as, his baby brother's hole fluttered around him. With a fucked out version of Sam's name and a couple more hard thrusts, he was cumming deep and hard inside of Sam.

Dean fell against Sam, resting their foreheads together, sweaty chests rubbing together as they both fought to catch their breaths. After a few minutes Dean kissed Sam lightly on the lips, planting a few more along his jawline and neck before pulling out slowly. Grabbing his little brother around his slim waist, he brings Sam against his chest as he falls onto his back. Rubbing lazy nonsense patterns into Sam's sweaty back, Dean runs the pads of his fingers lightly up Sam's spine, to lazily run his fingers through soft shaggy hair "So what made you wanna build a fort?"

Sammy lifts his head from Dean's chest, looking at him like he just asked what color the sky was.

"Forts are the most amazing invention to grace this earth, and there is no excuse good enough to deny anyone that happiness." Sam explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dean shook his head laughing; Sam snuggled back against Dean's side wrapping his arm around his waist laying on him again.

"You're sucha geek Sammy"

Sam pinched Dean's side "Shuddup, Jerk"

"Ow, bitch" Dean playfully slapped Sam's back

Sam wiggled against Dean "shhh, I'm sleeping" Sam mumbled into his chest.

Dean sighed and got comfortable, hugging his little brother closer to himself as they both drifted into a peaceful sleep, curled up together in Sammy's fort.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If I need to add any warnings let me know, It's my first story and I'm not sure if I'm missing anything.
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta Reader who revised it for 5 hours and enjoys putting up with me!
> 
> R&R


End file.
